


Hayloft

by Somethingorwhatever



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Eating out, F/M, Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 06:51:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3927040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Somethingorwhatever/pseuds/Somethingorwhatever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I've always wanted to eat you out in the hayloft." </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>another niall blurb bc he's so hot and i'm so weak</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hayloft

“Come on Niall, let’s go up to the hayloft.” Her voice floated into his ears, causing him to stir. He turned over and groaned. He felt a finger in his side and he squirmed. “Come Ni, wake up. I wanna go up to the hayloft!” She whined, poking him once more. 

“I wanna take a nap babe, leave me alone.” He grumbled. He heard her laugh and tried to suppress a smile. 

“Please baby? Please?” She implored. After a moment, he caved and turned over to look at her beautiful, smiling face. Her smiled grew wider as she asked, “You’ll come with me?”

“Yeah, I’ll come with you.” He finally said after staring into her gorgeous eyes for a minute. She squealed and grabbed his hand, hauling him off of the couch and out of the back door before he even knew what was happening. 

As they walked hand in hand towards her family’s barn, Niall’s mind started to take him to the hayloft. He had always had a thing for the small space in the barn. There was a small skylight that illuminated the hay-covered floor in the most celestial way possible. It was in that spot that he envisioned laying her down, pulling her panties down by his teeth, and eating her out until she orgasmed. Yeah, it was a crazy fantasy, but he couldn’t help but think about it every time they went up to it. 

“Why do we even go up?” He asked her, following her up the ladder. 

“I don’t know.” She mumbled. “Maybe ‘cause it’s the only place we can be alone?” 

“Yeah...alone.” He echoed. 

“We can spend a lot of time up here today. Everyone’s out of the house, so it’s just us.” She informed him.

He smirked and asked, “Did you have anything special you wanted to do? ‘Cause you wouldn’t’ve told me that otherwise.” He could almost hear her blush from the way she paused slightly and how delayed her answer was. 

“No,” Her voice was light, just like it was always was when she was lying, “I just thought it was casual topic of conversation. That’s all.” He almost laughed at how awful her lie was. He just hummed in response and resumed following her up the ladder. 

When he arrived in the hayloft, he arrived to the sight of his beautiful, wonderful girlfriend laying down in the middle of the hay-covered floor, patting an empty spot next to her. His hands gripped the ladder so tightly that he feared his hands would blister later on. Quickly, he scrambled into the hayloft and he was straddling her before she even knew it.

“Ni?” His name fell out of her mouth as he pinned her hands up next to her head and eagerly pressed his lips to hers. 

“What are you doing babe?” She asked in between breathless kisses. His lips pressed against her neck and his teeth nipped at her collarbone. He found her sweet spot and she moaned a low, throaty moan that made his kisses even more fervent. 

“Don’t act like you don’t know.” He muttered against her burning skin. “The only reason you brought me up here was so we could do something like this.” He brought his face up to meet hers now. Pink blush crept into her cheeks as her eyes widened and she tried to make herself look shocked at what he was accusing her of. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Her voice matched the word ‘shocked’ but not her face. Usually she was good at lying about her intentions with him. You’re slipping babe, He thought to himself, shaking his head. 

“Yes you do. Now tell me babe.” He said, his hands pushing the fabric of her tank top up, exposing her wonderful, delicious stomach. He ran his hands over it and pushed them under her shirt, relishing in the gasps that left her mouth when he pinched at her nipples. “What did you want to do to me?” 

“I...I...um...” She faltered, breathy moans interrupting her. 

“Come on babe. Tell me what you wanted to do to me?” He asked once more. He lowered his lips to the sweet spot on her neck, sucking on the skin so that it was pleasurable to her yet wouldn’t leave a mark. 

“I wanted to suck you off!” She shouted before another fit of moans overtook her. He paused. What?

“What did you say?” He asked, moving back so that he could look at her in the light. 

“I wanted to suck you off.” She confessed, her cheeks growing even pinker. He stared at her for a moment and then he laughed. And laughed and laughed. Once he was calmed down and able to breathe properly, he lowered his lips to hers and pressed them in a soft, sweet kiss. 

“The funny thing is, I’ve had a similar fantasy about you too.” He informed her. He ran his hands over her shoulders and kissed down the hull of her throat, drinking in her milky skin. 

“What was it?” She asked, her voice impossibly breathy and airy. 

“I’ve always wanted to eat you out in the hayloft.” She froze and he laughed against her skin, his fingers hooking her belt loops and yanking down her shorts. He pulled them from her legs and tossed them onto one of the haystacks behind him. This he grabbed her hips and placed a kiss on above the bow on her panties. She let out a breath and he glanced up at her, winking. “Don’t worry babe, you can suck me off another time.” 

He bit onto her panties and pulled them down her seemingly endless legs and stuffed them into his back pocket. He pushed one leg sideways, revealing her to him and he practically dove into her. 

He licked her slit, soaking up her wetness, before plunging his tongue right into, smiling when she cried out and pressed his head further into her. His name left her mouth in frantic pleas and loud moans. Her back arched as he sucked on her clit and pushed his tongue into her. 

He then pushed two fingers into her hot, tight pussy and fucked her until she was almost pulling his hair from his scalp in pleasure. While she moaned his name attached with many, many ‘fuckfuckfuckfuck’s’, he sucked and nipped at her clit until her body started to tremble slightly. Her fingers curled into his scalp and her words became unintelligible. She was going to come soon, he was sure of it. 

With a “Niall, I...uh...oh!” she came, her body shuddering and heavy sighs leaving her mouth as he happily finger-fucked her through her high. The grip on his scalp loosened and he could tell that she was done coming. He unhurriedly removed his fingers from her pussy and sucked her come from his fingers. Then he crawled up over her body and pressed a kiss to her lips. 

“You’re awful, you know that?” She muttered. He chuckled and shook his head. 

“If I was awful, I wouldn’t be getting up to look for your shorts right now.” He replied wryly. 

“So you’re not going to give my panties then?” He smiled widely and winked. 

“Nope. I’m keeping these.”


End file.
